Sleepless Knights
by Paladinman
Summary: Blake finds her self unable to sleep. Thankfully she runs into Jaune, who is having the same issue.


Blake Belladonna could not sleep. It wasn't Ruby's soft snores, Weiss tossing and turning, or even Yang's behemoth snoring. Yang was partly her problem, however. Ever since fighting Adam and arriving in Atlas Blake felt a spark with Yang, and what that spark was she was unsure.

These thoughts were jumbled in Blake's head as she decided to go on a walk. Blake quietly snuck from Team RWBY's dorm and down the hallway. Blake roamed the halls aimlessly, thoughts of Adam, Sun, and Yang stuck on her mind.

Blake was happy Adam was gone… but she never wanted to kill him.

A part of Blake missed Sun. After everything, he sacrificed to be with her…

And Yang. Finally reunited with her partner, and being accepted brought a huge weight off her shoulders.

These troubles plagued Blake as she roamed past the training room, and a familiar voice caught her attention.

"_All right Jaune, just like we practiced."_ It couldn't possibly be!

"_Pyrrha?" _Blake thought to herself. The Faunus peeked into the room and was met with a different sight. Jaune Arc stood at the center of the room next to a small block holding his scroll. Jaune's device played Pyrrahs voice, commands shouted at him as he followed them with ease.

Blake was never close with Jaune, or any of JNPR for that matter. For a moment the Arc stopped swinging and simply listened. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Blake decided to say something. "Jaune?".

"Ah! Blake!" Jaune fumbled with his scroll for a second and turned off the video. "What's uh- how can I help you?"

"What are you doing up this late?" Blake questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said while sheathing his sword and collapsing his shield.

"You could," she began "but I'm not dressed in full combat gear and training." Blake pointed out. "Was that…"

Jaune cut her off before she could speak. "Yes it was- it was Pyrrah." a heavy silence fell over the room. "She recorded them for me. Before the fall. It's nice to still have a piece of her." Jaune looked solemn for a moment but quickly threw the ball in her court. "What are you doing up?"

Blake slowly joined him in the center of the room. "I… had a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaune asked. Blake sat down with her legs crossed, while Jaune leaned up against the block which once held his scroll. Such an offer towards her other teams wouldn't surprise her, but she wasn't that close to Jaune.

"It's just… new feelings I suppose." Jaune tilted his head towards the girl, goading her to continue. "After Yang and I fought Adam, I've had some…" she couldn't find the word to describe it.

"New feelings?" Jaune offered

"Yeah." Blake blushed a bit. Jaune took this into consideration as a hand came to his chin.

The boy quickly rose and offered her a hand up. Blake took it cautiously. Jaune took a step back and extended his shield, planting it firmly in the ground so it stood straight up. Blake could see the spartan's rest embedded in his shield. Forever a part of both the weapon and Jaune himself.

"Pyrrha and I kissed before she went to fight Cinder." Jaune revealed. Jaune's face took a hard expression. Blake was shocked he was opening up to her like this. "Before she died Pyrrha and I never got to… explore new feelings." Blake knew where he was going with this.

"Don't wait Blake." Jaune pleaded. "You'll regret it. I don't want you to look at Yang through a scroll." Jaune said as he packed his things up. "Or her looking at you instead." Jaune said as he walked towards her. That last line sent chills up Blake's spine.

The Arc briefly stopped in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Try to sleep Blake." Jaune said as he walked away from her.

Blake turned around quickly "Jaune!" she called out quickly. He turned towards her. "Thank you… and I think." Blake took a deep breath. "I think Pyrrah would be proud of you." A small smile came to his face, and he nodded towards her before walking off into the dark corridor. Blake soon followed.

When Blake returned to her room and laid in bed her head felt less swollen with thoughts.

And finally, she slept.


End file.
